


made the most

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton visits Shyren again, plus one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made the most

After he’s spent some time with Napstablook, Mettaton sets out to find Shyren.

He could spend days with Blooky if left unchecked - hours lying on their floor just contemplating the universe - but he has other friends he’d left behind, too. Besides which, Napstablook has to go tend the snail farm at some point, and as much as Mettaton adores them, that seems like a good time to do literally anything else.

He doesn’t think she’ll be difficult to find. Shyren always hung around the same spot in Waterfall if he didn’t specifically drag her somewhere else. There’s always the possibility that she’s changed some since he last saw her, of course, but he doubts it.

Sure enough, he hears her humming before he sees her around a corner. Her voice has always been lovely. Not as lovely as his, but beautiful in its own right, when she has the confidence to use it.

“Shyren~ Oh, Shyren~” he calls out.

She stops humming at once, looking startled and trying to hide in a shadowy spot.

“Now now. Is that any way to say hello to an old friend?” he asks, and slowly she peeks out at him. “That’s more like it! I’d hate for our reunion to be spoiled by one of us being in terrible lighting. Oh, the number of shows I’ve had ruined by stage equipment that’s just not up to my standards!”

“...Is that you?” she asks. “No one else I know is this dramatic.”

There’s a number of things he could say to that, none of them offended. But really, despite everything-

“It’s me,” he says, and he hugs her when she floats into his arms.

“I missed you.” Her voice is slightly muffled against his chest. “A lot.”

“I know,” he says, because - well, he can’t exactly say he was thinking of her most of the time, but if he had been he might have missed her more. He should have missed her more. “But I’m here now, and I don’t plan to leave you behind again.”

She makes an up and down motion that’d be close to a nod if she had much of a neck, and then says, “There’s someone you should see again.”

He releases her. Aside from her and Napstablook, he can’t think of any close friends he had while he was still living on the farm. “Oh? I’ve already talked to Blooky-”

“Sister!” she calls out, and he freezes.

He knows perfectly well that Shyren’s sister fell down. It would’ve been hard not to: before the accident, she’d been everywhere, a monster even more social and talkative than he was. He’d been friends with her too, but in a more nominal way than Shyren, the way you’re automatically friends with the family of your best friends as long as they aren’t terrible.

The figure that emerges from the shadows where Shyren had been hiding does not look like Shyren’s sister.

Well. Okay. That’s not quite fair. Parts of them look like Shyren’s sister. He could even say that all of them looks like Shyren’s sister if she had slime for a head and was incredibly muscular.

“Hello,” they say, and their voice echoes so many times that it hurts Mettaton’s well-designed ears.

It’s one of the rare occasions where he’s at a complete loss for words.

“Hello,” he manages, after half a minute longer than is polite.

“I missed you too.” An entire sentence is cacophonous, but the tone of the din sounds almost… hopeful. Like they don’t know for sure whether they’ll be rejected or not.

He’s heard a little about Alphys’ experiments recently, but this is the first time it’s actually affected him. Mettaton takes another second to clear his head, and glances at Shyren.

She looks happier than he remembers ever seeing her.

He smiles and turns back to her sister. “Darling, it’s so good to see you again,” he says, and though the excitement of their reply is enough for him to think about asking Alphys for volume control on his ears soon, it’s well worth it.


End file.
